Expedition to Nagrand
The first major campaign of the Quest for Turalyon, the Expedition to Nagrand, is a weeklong sever event that will take place betweem the Alliance forces of the Congregation of the Silver Hand and the New Horde. The ultimate purpose of the battle is to seize the valuable Journal of Alleria Windrunner, a document which the Alliance believes could lead to the discovery of High General Turalyon and that the Horde believes contains top secret information on the defences of Silvermoon City. Concept The idea behind the campaign is that the Horde and Congregation forces would both be descending upon Nagrand in order to secure an important objective; the journal of Alleria Windrunner. Although it is only a journal, Silver Hand forces believe that the contents of the manuscript could contain critical clues as to the location of the famous High General Turalyon; himself lost soon after the closing of the Dark Portal. The Horde finds the document to be of far more tactical significance, given that it could contain top secret information on the defensive capabilities of Silvermoon City and even more closely guarded information on precise Ranger tactica. Regardless of faction, the journal is After some initial scouting events, it will be discovered that an organization of explorers discovered the tome hidden away in the contested town of Halaa. Protected by a numerous array of incredibly strong magical defenses, the book cannot be relocated or read by any traditional means; instead requiring a full team of magi, large amounts of delicate magical equipment, and a significant amount of time to remove the deadly protective barrier. In order to not only secure the book, but also the means by which it could be safely transported from Nagrand, each faction will vie for important strategic points within the lush greenery of the sundered land of Nagrand. To represent the massive array of difficulties, battles, and diplomatic talks that would be required to conduct such an operation, the campaign is to be broken down into several varied events which will range across a smattering of dates. Ultimate victory in the campaign will hinge upon a battle at Halaa, however, to get to that point several other events will take place leading up to the final Battle for Halaa. Event Concepts .]]Arranged around several events that range from RP-PvP, to DM events, to free-style RP, the campaign is to be as follows: Three RP-PvP battles · Battle for the Ring of Trials = Victory equates to control over the west bombing node at the final battle of Halaa and the security of the east road to Shattrath for removal of the journal. · Battle for Sunspring Outpost = Victory equates to control over the east bombing node at the big battle and the security of the west road to Shattrath for removal of the journal. · Big Battle for Halaa = Attacker / Defender is determined by the side that managed to win the 3/5 of the smaller events. Attackers must use the bombing nodes in order to kill the guards, once all guards are dead, they may attack the city. One DM event for each faction · Each side gets their own separate and non-PvP DM event, this could easily be expanded to include two for each side, should their prove to be sufficient interest. o A – Rescue at Kil’Sorrow: A cadre of Alliance soldiers, specifically draenei, have been captured by the dark worshippers of the fortress and could prove to be invaluable as reinforcements for the Battle for Halaa. Rescuing them equates to five free minutes of bombing of Halaa should the Alliance be on the offensive. o H – Fel Armaments for the Horde: It has been discovered that the remnants of the Burning Legion have been amassing a considerable stockpile of fel-munitions at Forge Camp Fear. Should the Horde manage to seize them, they could utilize the highly effective bombs in any assault on Halaa. Victory equates to five minutes of free bombing time for the Horde should they be the attackers. One Free Style RP event · This will be an opportunity for people to engage in pure role play with no PvP or DM mechanics. Both factions will select a cadre of diplomats to make their way to Aeris Landing in order to convince the Ethereal merchants there to give them munitions and weapons. I figure that selecting a neutral player to RP as an ethereal for this role would be best, it would be up to him to determine how support is given. Winning translates to a whopping ten minutes of free bombing time. Schedule Scouts! May 25, 8 PM server A select number of investigators from each faction will travel to Nagrand in order to ascertain the veracity of the rumors circulating that the journal actually exists. Each side will participate in in free style RP with selected persons representing the explorers’ guild that found the journal. Although not certain, there is the possibility for a small scale skirmish between Silver Hand and Horde forces both searching for the tome in Halaa. War Council May 26, 8 PM-10 PM server Factions leaders from each side shall meet in war council with their respective advisors / generals in order to organize the expedition to Nagrand. Topics for discussion could include terrain difficulty, objectives, and how best to employ the number of soldiers enlisted, as well as the leaders simply lobbying for support from their allies. Alli DM Event June 3, 8 PM-10 PM Rescue at Kil’Sorrow: A cadre of Alliance soldiers, specifically draenei, have been captured whilst making their way to the Alliance base at Telaar by the dark worshippers of the fortress and could prove to be invaluable as reinforcements for the Battle for Halaa. Rescuing them equates to five free minutes of bombing of Halaa should the Alliance be on the offensive. Horde DM Event June 3, 8 PM-10PM Fel Armaments for the Horde: It has been discovered that the remnants of the Burning Legion have been amassing a considerable stockpile of fel-munitions at Forge Camp Fear. Should the Horde manage to seize them, they could utilize the highly effective bombs in any assault on Halaa. Victory equates to five minutes of free bombing time for the Horde should they be the attackers. Ring of Trials June 5, 8 PM-9 PM Battle for the Ring of Trials = Victory equates to control over the west bombing node at the big battle. Forces have from 8 to 8 :30 to prepare themselves. At 8:30, the battle for Ring of Trials begins. Rules of Engagement: The battle will last for exactly one hour. At the end of the battle whoever has the most players at the center of the ring will be considered to control the area and the winner will be decided by a neutral observer. Waiting till the last minute and fly dropping into the center will not be considered a valid stratagem. The number of battle participants on both sides will be kept at even and fair levels, a topic which leaders will briefly discuss before each battle. Sunspring Outpost June 6, 8 PM-9 PM Battle for Sunspring Outpost = Victory equates to control over the east bombing node at the big battle. Forces have from 8 to 8 :30 to prepare themselves. At 8:30, the battle for Ring of Trials begins. Rules of Engagement: The battle will last for exactly one hour. At the end of the battle whoever has the most players at the center of the primary orc town hall will be considered to control the area and the winner will be decided by a neutral observer. Waiting till the last minute and fly dropping into the center will not be considered a valid stratagem. The number of battle participants on both sides will be kept at even and fair levels, a topic which leaders will briefly discuss before each battle. Free-Style RP Event June 7, 8 PM-10 PM This will be an opportunity for people to engage in pure role play with no PvP or DM mechanics. Both factions will select a cadre of diplomats to make their way to Aeris Landing in order to convince the Ethereal merchants there to give them munitions and weapons. I figure that selecting a neutral player to RP as an ethereal for this role would be best, it would be up to him to determine how support is given. Winning translates to a whopping ten minutes of free bombing time. Battle for Halaa June 8, 8 PM-10 PM Big Battle for Halaa = Attacker / Defender is determined by the side that managed to win the 3/5 of the smaller events. Attackers must use the bombing nodes in order to kill the guards, once all guards are dead, they may attack the city. Defenders must hold the city at the end of the two hour duration if they are to win the battle. Should they lose the city but decide to mount a counter attack, they may use all available nodes and apply free bombing time if it was won during the ramp up events. What we are looking for: · 1.) A super cool group of RPers to Rp as the explorers’ guild that originally found the journal and who will be the obstacles / helpers to the factions when they first arrive. · 2.) Horde & Alliance Dungeon Masters who can commit to running the DM events on June 3rd. · 3.) A quality neutral role player to act as the ethereal head merchant at Aeris Landing. · 4.) Neutral observers (both Alliance and Horde) to watch over the battles. How to Participate: If you would like to participate in the actual event, feel free to either post your name here or mail your name to Manstein so that I can add you to the event calendar. If you would like to participate as a neutral party in the events jobs previously mentioned, please post here or WHISPER Manstein in-game so we can talk. If you would like to see this report with some awesome pictures added to give clarity to our movements, as well as an overall map of the campaign area, please follow this link: Questions, comments, and general talk are all welcome! Campaign Complete Battle Reports The Battle of Kil'Sorrow The Battle of the Ring of Trials The Battle of Sunspring Post The Battle of Halaa Conclusion With the ultimate Horde victory at the Battle of Halaa, both factions were placed in an awkward position. Whilst the Sin'dorei of the Dominion of the Sun and The Sunguard had managed to seize Halaa in the final moments of the battle, and thus the Journal of Alleria Windrunner, extracting the book was a more difficult matter. Having lost the engagements at Sunspring and the Ring of Trials, the Sin'dorei had been operating on an increasingly small cache of food and medical supplies and their loss at those battles meant that they were close to isolated in their defense of the town. Having little interest in denying the crusader's the specific information on Turalyon that they sought and having even less in further bloodshed, the Sin'dorei and Congregational leadership agreed to sit down and negotiate a settlement. The negotiation between the two sides was both protracted and heated, with each side claiming an upper hand in the campaign at large. Several days previously, Sovereign Volanaro Ael'aran offered the Grand Knight a deal, both sides would come together to peruse the tome, each dividing the relevant parts to one another's interest and leaving without further conflict. The offer had been rejected by the Congregation, for the tome was still considered a holy relic and its partition unthinkable. Now that the tides had turned, the Grand Knight was forced to swallow his pride and offer up the same deal that he had refused not days before. Archon Felthier cared little for the arrangement and countered that they would only agree to such an deal if the Congregation surrendured Cartres Portiave to the Sunguard authorities. Portiave was considered by the Sunguard to be a traitor to Silvermoon and his extradition and potential trial was an example that they held keen interest in setting to the populace of Quel'Thalas. The Grand Knight was adamant in his rejection of the request and drove home that the Sin'dorei were still in a perilious position. Cut off from the rest of Outland, nearly surrounded, and with dwindling supplies, a protected defense of Halaa was not a surity and the cost would be high in blood. The parties wen back and forth for several hours on the matter, each demanding that the other cave to its demands. Eventually the Congregation won out when Ael'aran and Truefeather agreed to partition the book with no further demands. Although the Congregation was loathe to see the book destroyed, the idea of forever losing the only document that could lead them to Turalyon was unthinkable. The book was ripped apart by, the pieces relevant to Silvermoon's defense torn out by Archon Felthier and the rest removed by Manstein. In an act of apparent spite, the Sin'dorei put the bindings of the book to flame, forever leaving the torn remnants to exist without their home. With the book partitioned between the two parties, the forces of the Congregation of the Silver Hand withdrew from their positions surrounding Halaa and eventually back to Stormwind. The Sin'dorei followed suite and soon returned to their homes in Silvermoon. The battle for Nagrand was over, but the Quest for Turalyon was yet to be done. Ultimate Outcome Alliance & Horde Minor Victories *Alliance forces managed to win several leading engagements and managed to procure the portions of the journal relevant to the location of Turalyon. They did not obtain the whole of the journal, however, and thus the potentially useful information on Silvermoon's defenses were lost. *Horde forces managed to clench victory from the jaws of defeat by breaking through the Alliance fortifications at Halaa in the twilight hour of the battle. Although they suffered heavy losses at each battle and lost the first two engagements, the Sin'dorei were successful in preventing any top secret information on Silvermoon's defenses from falling into the hands of the Alliance. Category:Events Category:Congregation of the Silver Hand Category:Quest for Turalyon Category:Campaigns